My Hero Academia: An Unexpected Encounter!
by Shima Bokusochi
Summary: Shima is up late packing up to move into the dorms. but someone interrupts and leads it to some scary stuff! Also a peek into some Shima Bokusochi lore! This takes place in the provisional license arc because I felt the need to publish stories at a later arc to keep up and get to season 4 sooner! I'll upload older arcs in between! But till then, enjoy the new story arc!


Bokusō-chi Apartment, Musutafu, Japan

10:47pm

Night before moving

Packing up the rest of his belongings, Shima places the last box on top of another. Luckily due to his super spider strength, carrying something that heavy isn't a problem. He dusts his hands off and looks at his backpack then his hung up 1.0 costume. "So long Spider-Fox." He says proud of how far he's come. Excited for the provisional license test coming up, he's one closer to becoming a full fledged hero. Suddenly the lights in his apartment start flickering. Shima's spider senses start to go off, he grunts in shock as he dives out of the way. A man bursts through his bedroom window, glass shattering and going everywhere. Shima's eyes widen as he identifies the intruder. Examining closely, it's a man wearing a coat and dress pants wearing a mask that resembles a plague doctor's mask. The man crouched on Shima's bedroom floor, he slowly stands up and turns his head to Shima. "Oh.. Hello, young Bokusō-chi. Long time no see.." The masked man says ominously. Shima collapses to the ground in fear backing up. "Hey hey hey, it's okay, I'm not here to kill you." The man says as he starts to slowly walk towards Shima. Shima retaliates and throws up his right hand and attempts to shoot a taser web at the man but the man swiftly grips Shima's wrist and crushes his web shooter causing web fluid to burst out. "Now now, let's not get too hasty.. don't tell me you don't remember me.." The man states quietly. "Who.. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Shima frantically questions, his voice breaking mid sentence. "Hm.. guess you don't remember me.. Well then, you can just call me Overhaul. I'm just here to torment you, don't worry, I'll leave shortly. So how's mommy and daddy?" Overhaul pauses, "Oh wait, I forgot, I made them go bye bye.." Shima's mind immediately freezes as memories flood back.

The loud pitter-patter of a young child's feet echoed through the neighborhood, rain pours down as the child enters a small house. Nothing but silence in the house, the young child looks around worried, "Mama? Papa? Where are you?" He shouts through the house. He opens the door to the master bedroom and finds a man and a woman tied to chairs. The couple whimper and look at the child in horror. As it turns out, this couple are the parents of this child. "Mama.. Papa..? What's going on? Where are you tied up?" The young boy asks. A shadowy man shows up from behind the couple. "Oh.. hello little boy. Are you lost?" The man emerges from the shadows. He tears off the father's mouth gag, "Shima! Run! Get out of he-" the man grasps the father's face, his veins bulge as his head and entire upper body bursts, blood spewing everywhere. Shima freezes and falls to his knees. His mother screams through her gag as the man does the same to her. "How disgusting.. But I guess that's what happens when you don't pay off a debt.." the man starts to walk towards Shima. Shima throws up his hand, palm faced towards the man, "St-Stay back!" He shouts as he flexes his hand. The man freezes and grunts as he feels his brain short circuit. He starts to disintegrate his head then forms it back. "Nice try kid, you think your parents didn't try the same thing?" The man puts on a glove and smacks Shima, knocking him out cold. Nothing but blackness. Hours pass, Shima regains his consciousness finding himself in custody of local police officers. He looks around in a daze, one of the officers noticing the young boy waking up. "Hey, kid, you alright? You're not hurt are you?"  
Overhaul's evil yellow eyes glisten in the moon's light. Shima trembles in fear, "After all this time.. You're here. Why now?" he asks. "Just checking in on you, but don't worry, like I said, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to ask for your assistance in my plan. I'm part of the Yakuza Organization. And with your power we can easily make my dream a reality." Overhaul states. Shima immediately feels a rush of anger, he clenches the fist. "Are you serious? You kill my family.. And you ask me to help you?!" He starts tearing up. Overhaul let's go of Shima's hand, "Because I can help you excel more than your poor excuse for a family." He states removing one of his gloves. Shima attempts throw a punch with his left arm, "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Overhaul grabs his fist causing Shima's hand to burst completely, blood splattering everywhere. Shima chokes, unable to scream from all the pain. "Of course, just as corrupted as this society. Blinded by wanting to become a hero." Overhaul says quietly. Shima slowly starts to lose consciousness from the pain. Overhaul grunts angrily, "Nevermind now, I need to go. We'll try this again at a later date. I know you're destined for greatness if under my wing. So I'll give you time to think." He gets up and walks back towards the window putting his glove back on. Shima is knocked out cold from the physical trauma. Overhaul leaves, leaving no trace but a broken window and Shima missing his left hand.

The next day

U.A. High School's campus, Dorm 1-A

8:30AM

The entirety of Class 1-A arrives at their dorm building, meeting with Shota Aizawa. "Given everything that's happened, I'm glad we were able to bring class 1-A back together." Aizawa states. "That means we all got permission to move into dorms!" Hanta Sero shouts. "I'll explain basic rules and layout of the dorms soon, we still need to address the provisional licenses you were supposed to receive while at the training camp." He informs. "Oh yeah, that's why we were there, it totally slipped my mind!" Mina Ashido states. "And another thing to state, Kirishima, Yoayorozu, Todoroki, Midioriya, and Iida. You broke the rules and went to go rescue Bakugou, without any care of the consequences." Aizawa states. The entire class freezes, remembering the group's plan. "And according to your reactions, I see that all of you were aware of their plan. And if it weren't for All Might's retirement, I would have expelled all of you with the exception of Bakugou, Jiro, and Hagakure. The five of you who went, and the remaining twelve who didn't attempt to stop you. You betrayed our trust, and now in order to regain our confidence in you, you must follow every rule without question." He states. "Alright, that's all, now, look alive, enjoy your new home." Aizawa says nonchalantly while walking off towards the dorms. Everyone pauses, feeling down about what Aizawa spoke of. Bakugou then grabs Denki Kaminari by the collar of his shirt and pulls him behind a bush. Not even a second later electrical sparks go flying from behind the bush, Kaminari comes out completely dumbed out by the overuse of his quirk. Immediately everyone's spirits are lifted, besides Tsu's. She looks around confused of Shima's absence, "Hey guys, where's Shima? He's not here." She asks. Sero then looks around as well, "Wow, you're right! Do you think his family said he couldn't continue here at U.A.?" He asks. Tsu looks at the ground, "that's impossible because his parents passed years ago." She states. Midoriya gasps softly at Tsu's words. "Let's go check on him! He lives in the same apartment complex as me." He states. "Sero, Ochaco, come with us." Tsu says with a worried expression. They nod as they venture to Shima's apartment complex.

Bokusō-chi Apartment, Musutafu, Japan

9:00AM

The group come across Shima's apartment. "Hello? Shima, are you there?" Tsu shouts as she goes to knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open, they pause and look to each other, "Something isn't right, it's too quiet." Midoriya says quietly. "Maybe he left and forgot to close the door?" Uruaka asked with a creeped out expression. Tsu walks in and shivers as she feels the cold air of the apartment run over her body. The group follows after into the living room area finding everything neatly put in place along with moving boxes. "Well this answers my question, he was moving into the dorms with us." Sero states, feeling upset that he doubted Shima. They traverse the hallway, making their way to Shima's bedroom.

"Hey wake up, you got company." A deep voice shouts at him. Shima slowly opens his eyes, feeling his spider senses go off. Someone was here again, but was it Overhaul? He didn't know. His anxiety kept rising, he started to hyperventilate from the fear. Shima stares at the door, scared for his life. The door knob slowly twists as the door begins to open. Midoriya takes a step in, "No! Stay back!" Shima shouts in fear shooting a taser web towards Midoriya, just barely missing him and hitting the wall. Midoriya screams at the fact he was almost electrocuted. Shima, blinded by fear attempts to back away only to be stopped by the wall. The rest of the group walks in, "Deku, are you okay!?" Ochaco asks. Midoriya freezes in place, staring at Shima in horror. He witnessed the gruesome image of Shima cradling his left arm, covered in blood with his hand completely gone. Tsu barges into the room, stops, then stares at Shima staring back at them with fearful tears in his eyes. "Please.. Don't hurt me.." Shima whimpers out. "I'll call the police. Try and get him to calm down." Sero states as he runs out of the apartment with his phone up to his ear. "Sh-Shima.. What happened?" Tsu asks slowly reaching for him. The gesture makes Shima flash back to overhaul reach for him, he then shouts squeezing his eyes closed in anticipation, "Stay away! Please! Don-" Tsu falls to her knees and pulls Shima into a hug. "Shima, It's me, Tsu! It's okay I'm here. Ochaco, Sero, and Midoriya are here to help." Tsu says to him quietly. Shima's shaking progressively slows down. "Tsu.. " Shima whimpers still overcome with fear. Midoriya and Ochaco step closer and sit down. "Shima, what happened here, and what happened to your hand?" Mirdoriya asks Shima. Shima looks over at the broken window, tears still streaming down his face. "A man.. A man broke into my apartment last night while I was finishing packing up to move into the dorms." Shima says with his voice breaking. The group grunts in shock, "I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and destroyed it like it was nothing.." Shima whimpers as he looks up at Midoriya.

Minutes pass as the sound of a door being slammed open booms out from across the apartment, two police officers barge in, "Tokyo Police, where's the young man." one of the officers asks. Shima loses consciousness again, this time in Tsu's warm embrace, he feels at ease falling asleep in her arms. "He's here, please, help him." Tsu begs the officers. One of the officers kneel down and pick up Shima, "We'll get him to the hospital immediately. Now how about you kids get back to U.A. don't worry, he's in good hands." The officers smiles before taking Shima out of the apartment. Tsu looks around Shima's bedroom and sees the red sleeveless hoodie on the clothes rack. She quickly grabs it and looks at the chest of it and sees a spider symbol. She folds it up holding it up to her chest. "Alright, guys, let's go.." Tsu says in a sad tone. Midoriya places his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be okay, I'm sure he'll be at the dorms by tonight." Tsu looks up to Midoriya and ribbits, walking with the group on their way back to U.A.

The Hospital

Shima Bokusō-chi's Room

12:24pm

He wakes up once again in a daze, this time in a hospital bed. He stares up at the ceiling remembering Tsu's warm embrace. His arms raise up as he blankly stares at his arm with the missing left hand. "Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice states. Shima drops his arms and looks to the doorway, only to see Aizawa. "Mr. Aizawa?" Shima questions. Aizawa pulls up a chair and sits down, "How are you holding up, kid?" Aizawa asks. "I'm fine, are Tsu and the others okay?" He worrily asked. "They're all fine, settled nicely in the dorms. Is what Midoriya told me, true?" He asks sternly. Shima nods, "I don't remember too much though. All I remember was that he was the one that murdered my parents and that I'm destined for greatness if I joined him." Aizawa sighs, "Look Bokusō-chi, given these circumstances and your new disability, I'm going to have to monitor your every move, which also means I'll be helping you move into your dorm. With some help from Recovery Girl, you'll be ready to come back to U.A. by tonight." Aizawa informs. Recovery Girl enters the room, "Alright, Sonny, let's get to healing. Go on back to U.A. Eraserhead, I'll take care of the boy." She says cheerfully. "See you at U.A. tonight, Bokusō-chi." Aizawa says before exiting the room.

U.A. High School's campus, Dorm 1-A

4:48PM

After answering a few questions from the police, Shima was let out of the hospital and was given personal transportation by Principal Nezu. "Thank you so much, Principal Nezu, for giving me a ride to U.A." Shima happily thanks the small humanoid animal. "It was my pleasure, young Bokusō-chi! I want nothing more than the utmost safety for my students." Nezu replies. They arrive in front of the dorm, Shima exits the car and smiles at Nezu, "Thank you again, sir! I promise to do my best!" Shima reassuringly states. "Good luck out there, young future hero!" Nezu replies before closing the door and speeding off. Shima turns around and drops his bag, only to find the entirety of Class 1-A standing in front of the dorm building, there to welcome Shima back to the class. "Hey, Bokusō-chi, welcome home!" Kaminari shouts, "It's good to see you again." Shoji states, "Glad to see you're okay!" Yaoyorozu cheers happily, "Hey, Bokusō-chi! Welcome home, man!" Kirishima shouts at the top of his lungs. Tsu step forward looking over to Shima, smiling with tears strolling down her face, "I'm so glad you're here with us, Shima. Ribbit.." She quickly hops over, Shima opening his arms. Tsu then jumps into Shima wrapping her arms around him, Shima doing the same to her. "I'm glad I can be here with you too, Tsu. Thank you for keeping your faith in me." He says hugging her tightly.

The two break apart from the hug as Shima picks up his bag, "Hey everyone, let's head inside!" Shima shouts happily. Everyone cheers, heading back into the building. "Hey, Shima! So we had this idea to check out everyone's dorm room to see who has the best room! But since you're here now, we'll give you an hour and a half to set up your room!" Ashido says excitedly. "That sounds like an amazing idea! Let's do it! I'll get to setting up now! Tsu, can you help me?" Shima asks walking towards his designated room. Tsu nods and follows behind. Shima enters the room and finds a twin size bed, neatly made, with a big fluffy pillow, a big dresser across from the bed, and a coffee table in front of the bed. He looks around and sees the three packing boxes he had before. "Huh, actually, I think I'll keep it like this, looks nicer this way." Shima places his bag down and puts his hands on his hips. Tsu enters and closes the door behind her, locking it. "Shima? Can I talk to you about something?" Tsu asks in sad tone. Shima smiles and sits down on his bed. "What's on your mind Tsu?" He asks.

Tsu sits down beside him holding Shima's red sleeveless hoodie, "This morning, Mr. Aizawa told us about Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Momo, and Todoroki breaking the rules and going to rescue Bakugou from the League of Villains. It made my stomach drop when he said they went through with Kirishima's plan." She says with her voice progressively breaking from the emotional fluctuations. Shima pauses, "I see.." he quietly states. "I realized that I failed when I tried to stop them. It made me feel so horrible, like I may have ruined my friendship with them." She says as she starts to cry. Her weeping immediately had an effect on Shima as he also began to tear up. "Tsu, I understand your worry, I get where you're coming from. Which is why I'll tell you now, for the amount of time I've been coming to U.A. a situation such as this will only make your relationship with them greater than ever if you tell them how you feel. Tell them how it made you feel, and what worried you." Shima states as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Not to mention, finding you in your apartment, covered in blood, I was so scared I wouldn't get to see you again.." She says she rests her head on his shoulder. "Tsu, I guarantee you, not a simple loss of a hand will kill me. As long as I have a goal and something to motivate me, I'll live on." He reassures her.

Shima notices the hoodie, "Tsu, why do you have this?" He asks. "I found it when the officers took you to the ambulance. Can I keep it Shima?" She asks. Shima then decides to tell her the truth about it. "I wore that as the Spider-Fox, I'm an illegal hero." Tsu's head raises as she looks at him in confusion. "You are? Why? You could get in so much trouble!" She frantically asks. "Since Junior High and through my time coming to U.A., I do it because I feel the need to save people. It's one of the only ways to help me feel like I can benefit society. To be honest, when you said those words at the hospital that day, it hit home. It made me realize that if I want to be a true hero, I need to stay here at U.A. with you, get my hero license and save people without worrying about pros arresting me." Shima looks at his arm with his missing hand. "Shima, I'll support you, your secret is safe with me. Just please be careful and don't be too hasty, please." Tsu says as she looks to him. An entire wave of relief goes over Shima, finally the one thing that worried him most about his relationship with Tsu, no longer worries him. Shima pulls Tsu into a tight hug, "I promise, Tsu, I'll do my best to be careful. You can keep the hoodie, I have an extra." Tsu returns the hug, letting out a sigh of relief. "You should tell the others, your room is ready to be judged." She states as she stands up. Shima does the same, nodding in agreement, walking towards the door. Tsu grabs Shima's right hand, stands on her toes, and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Shima, I really needed this. But right now, I need some alone time to think. Don't worry, I'll tell Midoriya and the others how I feel tonight." She informs. Shima blushes deep then nods. They leave the room and part ways, Tsu to her room, and Shima to the rest of the class. With a deeper relationship blossoming between Shima and Asui, Shima joins the rest of the class in the dorm room contest, having lots of fun with his fellow classmates getting to admire what kind of things his friends enjoy. A lot has happened to him these past 24 hours, and it appears to have made him stronger. As the provisional license test approaches, the class must try their best in training and teamwork. Stay tuned for the next time when Shima and the rest of class 1-A have their trial to getting their provisional license!

Here's the preview! Shima and the rest of Class 1-A take on creating new super moves! While Shima has been heroing illegally, he has had time to create his own special moves, but given his left hand is missing, he takes initiative and asks Mr. Aizawa to excuse him from training to create a new hand! How he'll do that? You'll just have to find out! Stay tuned for next time in, "Salvation Time!" Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
